1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power supply boards for computers, and more particularly, for power supply boards with structure for conducting heat away from the board.
2. Background Information
Power supply modules for computers include pc boards having many electrical components which generate heat. If the generated heat is not removed from the module it will damage the modules and/or its components.
In the past, attempts to transfer heat have resulted in bulky, complicated modules. For example, one prior art supply module included a dual pc board construction. The first pc board was an insulated metal base layer where the heat generating electrical components were coupled to one side of the board and a heat sink was bonded directly to the other side of the board which left no room to mount any components. Since only one side of the board could mount components, less components could be put on the board and a second multilayer pc board containing the remaining circuitry and components was required. The two pc boards were electrically connected by pins or wires between the two boards. This construction was bulky and was expensive to manufacture.
It is a general object of the invention to provide an improved power supply module for a computer which avoids the disadvantages of prior modules, while affording additional structural and operational advantages.
An important feature of the invention is the provision of a power supply module which is of relatively simple and economical construction.
A further feature of the invention is the provision of a power supply module of the type set forth which requires only one pc board.
Another feature of the invention is the provision of a module of the type set forth which uses the electrical circuitry of the pc board to transfer heat away from the board.
A still further feature of the present invention, in connection with the above feature, is the utilization of the copper layers of the pc board to spread the heat laterally along the plane of the board to vias which transfer the heat perpendicular to the plane of the pc board away from heat generating elements.
Another feature of the invention is the provision of a module of the type set forth which uses heat generating electrical components to transfer heat generated from other components away from the board.
Certain ones of these or other features may be attained by providing a power supply ply module for a computer which includes a multilayer pc board, heat generating electrical components disposed on the board, logic elements disposed on the board, and a heat sink. The module also includes thermal conducting structure disposed on the pc board and thermally coupled to the heat sink and to the heat generating electrical components for transferring heat from the heat generating electrical components to the heat sink.
The invention consists of certain novel features and a combination of parts hereinafter fully described, illustrated in the accompanying drawings, and particularly pointed out in the appended claims, it being understood that various changes in the details may be made without departing from the spirit, or sacrificing any of the advantages of the present invention.